


The History of the Universe

by Momma_Time



Series: The Golden Age: A Collection on Everything [2]
Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Canon? Whats that? Oh, I actually used as much canon as I could in making this before I used what I made up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one has a lot of science and a lot of BS math. I hate math. I kept checking some of the numbers with a calculator but I may have confused myself? Idk. Give me rock formations and planetary cooling, not numbers and dates.<br/>If you see an error in my math for the dating, feel free to help me correct it.<br/>But uh, I changed the age of the universe because I don't like our timeline of the universe for this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The History of the Universe

*The largest measurement of time will be Universal Time (UT). UT=4 billion Earth years.  
*The Universe is older than what we on Earth believe; our technology is not able to make the measurements and we will not be capable of coming close to it for another 900 years. Travelling to distant regions will not happen until the 3600's. . Below, you will find a short (yeah right...it got away with me...) timeline of the universe and its various ages:  
.  
The First Age > 0 UT => ~50 UT: The universe was born and there were thousands of Nebulae scattered around. Some began to collapse due to their own gravitational attraction. As they collapse, they begin to turn. Stars form the the center of the gas and dust clouds when nuclear fusion begins (H and He atoms are smashed together and heated in the cores of these gas/dust and then you have a star) It can take up to 50 or more billion years for a star to completely form. What dust and gas did not form stars, accreted (stuck together after colliding. Starts at the atomic level and eventually works its way up to planetesimals. Planetesimals continue to accrete into planets, asteroids, comets, and moons) to make planetary bodies.  
.  
The Age of Making >51 UT => 100 UT: An uncountable number of planets have finished forming with even more left to finish cooling. The finished planets begin to form atmospheres through outgassing (volcanoes release gases and the gravity of a planet keeps them from escaping). Liquids and gases collected in asteroids and comets strike the surface of the planet. If there's enough of a liquid, a water cycle can begin, which traps and releases the CO2. Eventually, you have a full atmosphere but ever planet that has one is different. For example, ours makes our planet habitable with the neutral greenhouse gas levels. Venus' atmosphere is a case of runaway greenhouse effect, where evaporation happened too quickly, taking the trapped CO2 with it into the atmosphere. Water becomes so hot that it decomposes into H2 and O2. O2 goes into the surface while the H2 is released into space. Some planets were not Terrestrial in nature. Terrestrials are planets with more rock and metal in their mantle and core layers while Jovians (gas giants) are made mostly of hydrogen compounds. The Jovians in our system are Jupiter-Neptune while the Terrestrials are Mercury-Mars. The Jovians of other systems were just as large if not larger than what is found in our system. They can support some life but that life is not found on our Jovians.  
.  
The Beginnings Age >101 UT => 300 UT: First signs of life are showing up on the Terrestrials of Marsiel (from what scientist can figure through fossils). There were a few, scattered places with multi-cell organisms that show up first rather than single celled. This doesn't mean evolution cannot exist, just that either earlier life hasn't been found or creationism is a thing. Most modern beings, what's left of them, believe in creationism. *Religion will be discussed in section four and/or five* They are found on other regions and on Jovians by the end of 300 UT era.  
.  
The Time of Seeing > 245 UT => 600 UT: Intelligent lifeforms begin to pop up. Found through ancient art, and fossils.  
.  
The Time of the Free People > 600 UT => 1000 UT: Intelligent life settles into small groups, leaving the nomadic life behind and progressing in technology until they first meet one another in other regions.  
.  
The Time of Chaos > 900 UT => ~1001 UT: Lack of rules and understanding cause unrest through wars, racism, etc.  
.  
The Time of Learning and Order > ~1001.8 UT ~1001.3 UT: Universal laws are set, peace agreements are made, and the Free People begin to share knowledge about themselves, each other, and technology. The Free People are brought together when the first signs of Darkness appear.  
.  
The Golden Age > ~1002 UT (~250 AD Earth time): The Free People are in complete peace with only small skirmishes against the Darkness and creatures of its making.  
.  
The Age of Despair > Late ~1002 UT: The Darkness had been trapped but was released upon luring the Champion General to open its prison. The Darkness and its children sweep across the universe, consuming everything in their path after taking control of the Champion General, using him to house them and to be used as a puppet.  
.  
The Age Forgotten > ~1002UT => present: Most of the Free People have been lost or their homes left in ruin for them to pick up the pieces and rebuild. The Darkness and its ally, Pitch Black, are stranded in the Pithleras region, on our home of Earth. The Champion of Light and Guardian of the Moon trapped them in a cave, giving himself up to make sure they were never free. Present Age, Unnamed. Both the Champion of light and the Darkness are freed, by accident, but the Darkness is many times weaker than it once was and cannot escape the Earth. Others of this world are called to help the fight against the Darkness, protecting this world and keeping the Darkness from ever rising to power to consume the universe again.

**Author's Note:**

> Astronomy notes are pulled from my class/textbook notes and from this link because I couldn't find what I needed from this link from my notes:  
> http://science.nasa.gov/astrophysics/focus-areas/how-do-stars-form-and-evolve/


End file.
